User blog:A, Mori/LIST OF CHARACTERS
there used to be one of these but someone deleted it so i am bringing it back my rules list: *no fission characters (raserei/verlassen, etc.) *no alt-timeline-only characters (jovialus, chariel, belgazas etc.) *no bizarro. ever *if a character is probably going to be removed from canon/retconned/not able to be in the Saga timeline, i am not going to add them here (cobalt, ludicrine, ao oni, the ponies, rebecca, squato, leechum, iala, elizabeth, foszi, etc.) *please no super duper irrelevant characters maybe???? (oops *if u edit this keep it in alphabetical order *putting titles like "doctor" or "lord" at the end of the name instead of at the beginning because it annoys me that a man with the first name "jekyll" should be someone in the D's because of that "Dr." part *feel free to ask questions about any name you do not recognize because i know a lot of these are names i am introducing "ok but mori, why are you doing this?" *because we do not have one *so that we can look back at characters we have created and possibly expand more upon them instead of making every single story just have three or four of the same main characters *other reasons the list *Abista Moriam *Abyss Rentria *Aeg *Afeita Nezhod *Agatha Selena Langton *Alden *Alice Ryan *Alísceia *Algidas *Alvis *Amory *Amper Sand *Amygea Moriam *Ana Renge *Anicetus Gan *Antacitus Devon Langton *Apelpisia *Aradia *Armega Rodite *Arxit *Aserik Ostrum *Asmodeus *Asterion *Aquamarine Regin *Augustus 'Glacier' Moon *Baxter Ethos Quint *Bear *Beelzebub *Beezis *Behemoth *Belphegor *Benetnasch *Benevolentia *Berengaria *Bianca Cocos *Big Halley *Biira *Blake Ema *Blasty *Bleedot *BlendeR *Caldeus Philip Langton *Caledonia "Bismarck" *Caligo *Canzona Hau *Captium *Caritas *Carna Spectre *Cassiopeia *Castitas *Ceallion Moriam *Cerberus Tree *Cerezar Gia *Chaos *Chilled *Chirp *Chronos *Cocytus Moroz *Commander SixFour *Cordoz Mornen *Corona Zeronius *Croburit "Blood Thief" Nefaskind *Cygnus *Dabovan Vanobade *David Lois *Dea Red *Deception *Delbin McGellis *Delinius Rupert Langton *Demeta Lethos *Destar Ingentis *Dilutus Agorite *Doccex *Dolce Anath *Dolphin *Duiker Zeupit *Dwin *Earth *Ebegale Ven Pashula, J.D. *Ebisu *Eclarious *Eclat *Ego Orgnaul *Elizabetha Strayer *Ellona Nezhod *El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch. *Emotion *Envy *Enyredies *Eos *Ergoth *Ergoth II *Erin Nh'ila *Erythrozan *Etherion Rentria *Excalibur Calesvoll *Flaccus Moriam *Fomalhaut *Freo *Gaia *Gamma *Gladus *Glenn *Glubottle *Gluttony *Goneion *Grafias *Greed *Grief *(Mr.) Han Dee *Hankvi Guidza *Hankvl Guldza *Hassii Lethos *Havres *Helen *Helena Julie Langton *Hisgar Kedfit *HOOTH *Hope Seras *Hörus *Horüs *Hotei *Humilitas *Hyunhay Kao *Ina Sybil langton *Indifference *Indra *Industria *Ipull *Ira Lodinae *Iro *Isevel Rodite *Ishtar Terrarbor *Issus *Itwonel *Ivan Tsarvon *Jack Penn Cherno I *Jack (Skeleton Soldier #4871) *Jace Ombera Arnkah *Jadite Arnkah *Jane Cherno *Jaywid *Jericho Cane *Jekyll Sand, Dr. *Jozitolph Antiphon *Julius *Jupiter *Kairos Ichorus *Kataphorus Leroy Langton *Katherine Lucy Langton *Kerrell *Khaon *Kiril Gluu'tonh *Kluha Moriam I *Koala *Koiriol Garlium *Kraz *Kuipter Zeronius *Lainn Irish, Lord *Larry Ryan *Laura Asthern *Lazro de Gridmasque *Leonaidus Dyvo *Lesedi *Lessie *Leviathan *Lilith *Linthe *Liruac Ingentis *Lita *Livia Lodinae *Liwiya Lanzer *Llygaid Gwir Anhrefn *Lodia Zae *Loneliness *Loriparil Cartifar *Lucifer *Lucifore *Luciras Embla *Lucy Parency *Lust *Lyka Westwood *Maestra *Magnus Crucex *Mahat Cleshera *Mainyu "Kudlacz" *Mak’na Dee-Moriam *Maki *Maltus Chuck Langton *Mammon *Maqra *Mara Langton *Marionette *Mars *Martin Gat *Marvin Hampton *Masa Le-Umas *Mavors *Maynef Clore *Melalo *Mercedes Sand *Mercuron Kao *Mercury *Merynis *Mesarthim *Midas *Minine Mercer *Misery *Mjura Zeronius *Moon *Munkar *Murtaw Guidza *Murgin Agorite *Naijad Lanzer *Nakir *Nazca, Lord *Nazca Colony Drone Nr. 1288 *Neil *Neptune *Neptunus *Nerex *Neuqtes *Nostrom *Nox *Okul *Omega *Orion *Patala Loka *Patientia *Pink *Poisonshot Altari *Poxten Crucex *Praxis Parap *Pride *quan *Quaphonet Altari *Quarence *Radiant Darkblaze *Ragnarok Seras *Raki Dee-Moriam *Raskova Juslenta *Rayne *Rem Ichorus *Renaldo Moon *Resilia Ophiuchetus Caprius *Revelian Zeronius *Rex Nh'ila *Rolie Moriam *Rokee Dare *Roken Dare Jr. *Roken Dare Sr. *Rosiex *Rulith *Sakral *Samael *Samuel Ryan *Samuel Ryan Jr. *Sanford Quint *Sarlan-Etriom *Satan *Saturn *Sauphara Zeronius *Seira Moriam *Semiannual *Seren Anghenfil *Shane W. Dee *Shenanigans *Sidael *Siegler *Six Fold *Sloth *Sol *Solaria *Solnechno *Stagert *Starbreeze *Tadanar Dee-Moriam *Taku de Gridmasque *Tanuki *Tarzuk Zeupit *Taylor de Gridmasque *Teapa Fulim *Temperantia *Tespa *Theriel Aka *Thomas SC *Thondor *Thristel Immo Altari *Tiamat *TJ Mercer *Tocka de Gridmasque *Tordifus Hyperbol *Trewinnard Jelkpez *Trix *Tulirio *Umbra *Uranus *Uskuro Mornen *UVAMP *Veatrice *Veeru *Velua Range *Venus *Veyron *Viguiera Krysso *Vixen Pya *Wallace Bonesly *Wasp, Dr. *Weaver, The *Wennan English, Lord *Wrath *Xavier Z *Zachary Isles *Zaion Moriam *Zalgo *Zeus Category:Blog posts